Princess and the Pumpkin
by Disney Smasher
Summary: When vanellope starts to feel weird around one of the racers what will she do? And will she find what she is looking for.
1. Trip to the beach

President and the Pumpkin Ch. 1

Trip to the beach

It had been only three months since the Wreck it- incident and the restoration of Vanellope Von Sweetz. Afterwards she quickly got rid of the "salmon" coloring on all walls. She then replaced the walls with a vanilla coloring on the new walls. Now the new president is planning a trip to the beach for all the citizens to help show her new friends that she could be one of them.

The trip was planned for as soon as soon as the arcade closes. She was also expecting Ralph to drop by. As for now, she had to get ready for the day's races. As always she won most of her races. The only time she lost was when Rancis hit her with an ice cream cone rocket at the last minute and took first. For the most part she was first for most of the race. Except at one point Gloyd passed her. His hat got caught on a random candy can branch and flew off in a different direction allowing his brown hair fly. Vanellope instantly started to stare "Wow" she thought to herself. "Gloyd looks strange" she started to think but she shook it off and continued to race, believing she could think about it later.

As soon as the arcade closed and the last race was won. She hopped in her go-kart and sped off to the beach so that she and Ralph could start preparations. "Hey stinkbrain!" Vanellope shouted at her best friend as he nearly took out a hut. "Princess fart boogers" Ralph joked. "Its president" Vanellope scolded, or at least tried to be intimidating to a man 10 times her size. "Anyway you want to get started on the beach or am I going to have to do this myself" Ralph reminded her. "Fine let's get started already" Vanellope said as she glitched on his massive shoulders. "We should put that there and that by the water and put….." Vanellope started to shout out orders not unlike Sgt. Calhoun. Soon the beach was fully decorated. "Finished" Vanellope stated as she jumped off of Ralph. "Finally" shouted a tired Ralph as he sat down. This promptly snapped a tree which he quickly hid from view. Just then, the sound of candy and engines signaled that the other racers have arrived.


	2. Fishing, parties, and swim trunks

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 2

Fishing, parties, and swim trunks

By 5:30 the party was in full swing. Nearly every character in the arcade was there. Mario and Luigi were chilling by the hut while Sonic and Shadow were in a dance battle. Even Ralph was having fun, you know once he got around the fact he was nearly breaking every part of the decorations. All of the Sugar Rush characters were swimming in the water, with the occasional "ewe!" from Taffayta every time something brushed against her leg. The music was loud and Kirby was producing as much food as possible to keep up with the demand of all the hungry customers.

After a while, most of the party goers have fizzled out. This left Vanellope, Ralph, and the rest of the Sugar Rush characters. Most of the time during the party, Vanellope couldn't help but stare at Gloyd as he played in the water. She stayed in that trance for who knows how long. She was only broken when everyone heard a huge scream and raucous laughter coming from one end of the beach.

Vanellope looked over to find a bright red Rancis with only his head above the ground with Taffayta laughing her brain out. Word spread quickly of what had just occurred. Vanellope looked over to her right to see Gloyd with a fishing rod and at the other end was Rancis' swim trunks. Gloyd must have fished out Rancis' trunks when he wasn't looking. As soon as everyone found out they couldn't help but bursting out in laughter. Rancis was never good with humiliation, so he had to end this. He quickly wrapped a large piece of floating kelp nearby and ran as fast as he could at the prankster. Gloyd took off like a rocket, laughing maniacally as he jumped out of the water and started to run from the peeved peanut butter boy. Vanellope kept staring at Gloyd as he ran around the beach. She couldn't help but stay in a trance. She stayed like this until a large figure pressed her head into the water. She shot herself up out of the water, gasping as she turned to her attacker. It turned out to be Ralph. "Hey you ok kid" Ralph said looking concerned. "Yeah" Vanellope weakly replied. Ralph knew that something was up and didn't want to see her upset, so he had to press on. "Does it have anything to do with that boy in the pumpkin hat…. Gloyd I think it is" Ralph questioned. "NO!" Vanellope said a little too quickly. Ralph knew something was off, but he knew that she would tell him if something was wrong. After about 9, the racers have mostly dispersed. Gloyd finally gave Rancis back his pants after a while. Vanellope drove home pretty slowly on her way back home. "What is wrong with me" she thought to herself "do I like Gloyd, no that can't…, he is…, I am…., there can't be…, oh I can't deny it anymore, I should take the night to think about it". She got back to her castle and she knew she had a lot to think about that night.


	3. Dreams and true or dare

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 3

Dreams and truth or dare

Vanellope Von Sweetz was on a high cliff overlooking the entire kingdom. Behind her was a half-eaten picnic basket. She was wondering what that meant when someone softly grasped her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Gloyd sitting next to her. "This is great, isn't it Vanellope" he asked her. "Yeah" she said staring at him. Even in her dreams she can't help but stare at the prankster. "You look great tonight" he replied and the president blushed at the comment. "You're great" she found herself saying even though she was only thinking it, it came out. They just stood there for a while staring into their hazelnut eyes. Then he started to lean in, she leaned in as well. They were only an inch apart.

Vanellope then promptly, landed with a thud. She opened her eyes to see she was in her room. "Not again" she whined. She was referring to the fact that it has been a week since the party and every night she would have the same dream only to be interrupted by her own stirring in her bed. How she fell off a king sized bed in beyond her. Anyway she had just gotten dressed for the races that day and headed down to the field.

After another day full of great racing and after the random roster race was completed she slumped in her kart tired form how many times the kids had played her game. She instantly perked up though, when she saw Gloyd and Rancis chatting about whatever the talk about. She hopped out of her kart and was walking towards the pumpkin headed boy when she was grabbed and dragged the other way. She whimpered as she saw Gloyd phase out of view. When she was finally returned to her feet, she saw it was Taffyta and Candlehead. "What was that all about" she4 demanded. "Don't tell you already forget about your sleepover tonight" Candlehead said. "No" Vanellope responded already she knew that she had forget about her other arrangement "I'll see you guys tonight".

Later that night, the girls have all settled down and were just talking and laughing. "Okay Vanellope, spill, what is up with you lately?" Taffyta asked. "What are you talking about" Vanellope said scared that they might be catching on to her little secret. "I'm talking about how you seem out of place at times, in your own little world" Taffyta said. "And let's not forget she stare at Gloyd like lovesick puppy!" Candlehead piped in. "Wait, does that mean" Crumbiliena suggested "You like Gloyd" Taffyta shouted. "Do not!" Vanellope retorted "let's just play a game". "Truth or dare" Taffyta suggested with a wily smirk on her face. Vanellope took a gulp and agreed. The game was torturous, making people do the strangest things, and then it landed on Vanellope. "Truth or Dare" Candlehead asked. "Dare" Vanellope. Before Candle could ask a question, Taffyta popped in "Dare her to admit that she likes Gloyd!" Jubilena then said "Why do you have to pick on the president, is it because you are just mean, or is it because you knew I was going to tell your secret so you tried to keep Vanellope in the spotlight?" "What's the secret?" Vanellope asked as she was glad the heat was off her. "She is totally in love with Rancis" Jubilena stated. At this Taffyta turned redder than Jubilena. The girls couldn't help but start to laugh. Vanellope was ecstatic that they were off the subject of her.

After around 10, the girls cozied up to their beds and fell asleep. Vanellope knew that she would have _very _pleasant dreams that night.


	4. Guy's night out

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 4

Guy's night out

While Vanellope and the rest of the girls were having their sleepover, the rest of the kingdom was silent. VROOM, VROOM! Except for the roar of three race cars, flying over a nearby hill. Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle were hosting their biweekly race around the kingdom. Rancis had pulled ahead and was on the final stretch, Cola Mountain. Just then, an ice cream rocket appeared from nowhere, smashing into Rancis' car. "Oh, ale mode!" Gloyd shouted as he passed him, replacing the announcer who would normally do that. Then he revved the engine and passed the finish line, taking first place. "Ha, looks like I win again, chocolate breath!" Gloyd teased he hopped out his car to pry the poor boy out of the cone. "Your worse than Vanellope" Rancis complained "you won by sheer luck, that's all". "Yeah, true talk of a loser!" Gloyd shouted as he walked around chanting his name in the air as Swizzle caught up with them.

"What do you guys want to do know?" Swizzle questioned "that only took half the time we normally do". "I don't know, Gloyd do you…." Rancis began before he noticed his phone ringing "oh it's Taffayta". He picked up the phone and began to talk to the lollipop girl. After they had reached home Rancis was still on the phone and turning a new emotion every minute. Then abruptly he stopped and put the phone on the ground.

"She said to put the phone on speaker" Rancis said as he pressed the little button. "Hi guys!" Candlehead was heard over the phone. "Hey girls" Gloyd replied. "You'll never guess what Vanellope's secret is" Taffayta said. "Don't you dare!" the president could be overheard shouting at her. The phone had clearly been fought over based on the struggling sounds before they could here Taffayta's voice again. "Vanellope…. has…. A crush….with…Gloyd!" At this you could hear screaming and almost the chucking of a barstool.

If eyes could pop out, Gloyd's would be rolling all over the floor. He began to stammer and then started to rethink what that meant. "Well she does stare at you…. A lot" Swizzle commented. "And she does hang out with you a lot" Rancis pointing out, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Gloyd started to feel his cheeks burn up, nut he couldn't figure out why. "So what?" Gloyd defended, trying to get them off his back. Swizzle and Rancis noticed his cheeks and nearly passed out laughing at what they said next.

"You're in love with her back don't you!" they both said at the same time. "And if I did?" Gloyd pointed out "I don't really matter" "The gigantic blush on your face says otherwise" Swizzle pointed out. "No, it's just really cold in here that's all" Gloyd said back. "Its 82 degrees in here" Rancis sarcastically pointed out. "Don't start with me Rancis" Gloyd "besides you can't tell that Taffayta almost repainted her kart because she's madly in love with you". Rancis nearly passed out when he heard that and Swizzle started laughing. They all went to sleep that night, wondering about today's events.

What they didn't notice is that the phone was still on and the girls had heard every word they said. A collective "Whoa" was all they could muster after that display.


	5. The trip

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 5

The trip

Vanellope woke up that mourning after yet another fantastic, yet interrupted dream again. This time she heard muffled screaming. She looked up to find Jubilena bagged and gagged from her sleeping bag and hanging over the chandelier. "Never mess with me again" said a triumphant Taffayta "hey sleepy head, you're lucky we have the day off". Vanellope got up and got dressed for the mourning. All the time she was preparing, she was thinking of him again. Today she decided that something needs to be done.

She drove around the kingdom for a while, looking for the pumpkin child. She eventually found him by the chocolate river. Luckily, he was alone, which made it easier to talk to him. They both locked eyes for only half a moment before they stated towards each other. They were just a few feet from the other when Vanellope tripped.

She fell down the mountain and crashed into Gloyd. They spun off in an almost cartoony fashion before landing with Gloyd pinned down on the ground. When Vanellope opened her eyes, she was stunned and pleased. She found herself on top of the poor boy, straddling him. A dark blush appeared on both faces as they realized the other fact.

Their lips were pressed together in a light, accidental kiss. Vanellope loved it, he tasted of pumpkins as she expected. Gloyd was scared out of wits. He didn't know how to [perceive the strange tingling sensation of vanilla on his mouth. As Vanellope lifted off the boy stared at her. They were only interrupted by load kissing in the distance and a soft "Rancis" called in the distance. They both left, blushing and laughing at the same time.

Vanellope was embraced. But she could care less. She knew that it had to happen again. Hopefully, next time it would be on better circumstances.


	6. Bonding and pranks

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 6

Bonding and pranks

After their little accident, Vanellope and Gloyd started to hang out more often. They would hang around the castle, pull a prank, or sometimes head over into the other games. Gloyd would sometimes find himself staring at the president. Slowly, checking out her features. The way her hair was tied with a twizzler, the way she would laugh, and most importantly, how she smelled. He couldn't figure out why he loved the way she smell, he normally didn't take a liking to vanilla. He couldn't figure out why he was somewhat drawn to this girl. He decided if he hung out with her more, he would find the secret to this.

Vanellope noticed how the boy looked d at her. She loved it to say the least. She believed that this meant that he liked her too. Instead of asking him upfront, she decided after some advice from Calhoun to patiently wait and let him come to her. Today, they were planning yet another stunt.

"So we head and dump the chocolate here" Gloyd said finalizing the plan. They headed out but decided to walk to be silent to their victims. They arrived at Taffayta's house and set up the trap. "Finished" Gloyd whispered as he jumped down and opened a case with a red button in it "care to do the honors?" "I would love to" Vanellope smirked as she then flipped the switch. A small kart made its way through a track which hit a bag of flour, which activated a panel making a plane fly to Taffayta and drop a plié of chocolate on her. Then, the plane hit a button which activated a fan, which hit her with a wave of feathers, sticking to the chocolate. She was carried by two roller skates and ran over to the door only to hit a brick wall (provided by Ralph) painted like her front door. Finally she hit a trip wire, which splattered her with a pumpkin pie and snapped a picture of chicken Taffayta, sending it straight to Gloyd's phone. For the grand finale, one father falls to the ground igniting firecrackers which permantly burn her rug in the shape of a pumpkin saying "you've been poned!" "GLOYD!" Taffayta screeched. Gloyd and Vanellope ran to their awaiting karts as Vanellope took it one step further and posted the picture on her Facebook page.

"That was hilarious!" Vanellope told Gloyd laughing hysterically. "Yeah, let's get out of here before Rancis gets back and sees what we did to his girlfriend" Gloyd warned. They were going to get in Gloyd's cart but realized a problem, there was only one seat. "You could just hold on?" Gloyd said with a blush reforming on face. "Okay" Vanellope slowly agreed, the same blush appearing on her face. They got in the cart and Vanellope grabbed onto Gloyd's mid-section and purposely nuzzling her head on his back. Gloyd couldn't help but turn dark red as he turned out and drove off.

After begging on Vanellope's part, they stopped for a quick picnic. Vanellope quickly realized this was the same way her dreams always started. Instead of getting excited, she played it off and acted normal. Gloyd was unaware to his attraction to Vanellope. Even though he wanted to be nice to her before she was crowned president. He walked over to her, just finishing his chocolate bar, and put his on her shoulder.

"Hey Vanellope" Gloyd said, blushing again and turning away "the view from here is pretty great". "Alost as great as you" Vanellope whispered so he couldn't hear it, but he did. He instantly blushed once again and decided he was going to take a shot in the dark. "Hey Vanellope" Gloyd started, the nervousness damping his usual cocky demeanor "if you want to, maybe we could…. Hang out tomorrow after the races?" Vanellope was ecstatic, she finally had him. Not thinking, she pounced on the boy, giving him a huge kiss for almost a full minute. Still dazed from the kiss Gloyd drowsily responded "So is that a yes?" Vanellope shook her head and scudded up to the boy, placing he head on his chest and taking a deep sigh


	7. Date

Princess and the Pumpkin Ch. 7

Date

"You're no help!" Vanellope barked at Candlehead. Vanellope was getting ready for her so called "date" with Gloyd, and to be honest, she was freaking out. "Sorry, president" Candlehead apologized "maybe if a pull this out". With that she yanked out Vanellope's twizzler hair ribbon revealing her true hair style. It flowed down into perfectly bouncy curled bangs with landed on her shoulders. "I didn't even know my hair was like that" Vanellope said, stunned by how good she looked right about now. All the girls in the room were amazed how their president was able maintain such perfect hair in the first place. "Are you just going to stand there or are you girls going to help me get ready?" Vanellope said, breaking the silence. The worked until they got it perfect. And not a moment too soon, because at that moment a car horn could be heard outside.

Gloyd had changed out of his original attire. He was now sporting a navy blue tux and a golden tie. He even had removed his signature hat for the night as well. As soon as he knocked on the door Vanellope came rushed out, running into the poor boy. She pulled herself together was glithing from a combination of excitement and worry. When Gloyd got back up, he was, at the very least mesmerized. Vanellope had her new hairstyle on with silver glitter in it. She was a wearing a long, light green, satin dress, adorned with sparkles every which way. She also had on ruby heels, which made her slightly taller than him.

"You look great tonight Gloyd" Vanellope said, trying to break the boy out of his silence. Blushing once again Gloyd replied "so do you". Gloyd was walking her over to her kart when she stopped him. "My karts in the shop, Ralph had an incident with it earlier" Vanellope lied, knowing he would let her bunk with him. "Okay, then how do we suppose we get around" Gloyd asked. "I know" Vanellope said as she walked over to his kart "get in". Gloyd agreed and hopped into the candy corn kart. Then Vanellope jumps in, landing straight on his lap and buckling them in.

Before he could protest, she gave him a sad look, and he reluctantly agreed. He did to an extent enjoy it, but felt just a little odd. He started up the car and drove off. Vanellope asked to head into game central station. He parked the car outside the winding rainbow road and got out, holding Vanellope bridal style. She hopped down and ran into the central, with Gloyd on her heels.

They headed towards the new restaurant the Sonic had opened, Sonic rush. They got in and sat down. They chatted for a while until they heard and angry screech and sonic flying across the room, landing face-first straight into their food. Gloyd was hysterical, he couldn't stop laughing. Vanellope on the other hand was worried that this could start an unfortunate series of events, which would ruin, which was to her, the most important night ever. Sonic got of the pizza they had ordered, apologized and offered to get a new one.

The night was filled with disaster after disaster. First, a Pikachu comes out of nowhere and just stared at them, making it very uncomfortable. Then Kirby, while being dared by Knuckles, accidentally suck up their pizza, and Gloyd too. Then, Calhoun's soldiers accidently shoot Vanellope's tiara right off her head. She never wore the thing, but did so for Gloyd's sake. Then Bowser nearly roosts Gloyd after a spicy burrito. And finally, they were almost trampled when a fight broke out between Shadow and Link.

Vanellope was furious. Gloyd saw the anger in her eyes and was going to try his best to calm her down. "Vanellope, you okay?" Gloyd asked. "No I'm not!" Vanellope barked back, instantly regretting it "it's just I wanted it to be perfect, but instead everything in ruined, and now you're going to dump me". Gloyd was surprised. He had always though that after she became president, she would be more confident. Yet she was upset and depressed like when she was considered the glitch. "Look Vanellope" Gloyd started "it wasn't that bad, in fact it was pretty nice considering I was with you the whole night". Vanellope was elated by his words and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Gloyd still wasn't used to it and nearly passed out.

Gloyd walking the president back to the castle, and said goodnight. Vanellope kissed him once more and headed in. She was then confronted by her peers. "Tell us everything" Taffayta demanded.


	8. Together forever

Princess and the Pumpkin

Ch.8 Together forever

A young man walked right into his enormous house. "Honey I'm home" he began. This man was Gloyd Orangeboar. He was now a 25 year old man. He had an orange shirt, brown jacket, with matching navy jeans, yet he still kept his old pumpkin hat. "Over here" his wife Vanellope called. She was now a stunning 24 year old with a green tank top and brown khakis. They pair had gotten married several years ago.

"Which one should I get" an 18 year old Gloyd asked his friend Ralph "you of all people should know what Vanellope likes". The villain carefully looked over the glass jewelry casing as not to break it. "How about…. This one" Ralph handed the boy a ring. "Perfect" Gloyd said, paying for the ring and dashing out the store.

"You ready" Gloyd asked his girlfriend Vanellope. "Yep" Vanellope replied. Gloyd had set up a fake prank on Rancis. He told the boy to leave and hour age and there was a dummy inside. The prank was successful as always and the voice recording made it even more convincing. "Now for some pie" Gloyd told her. Vanellope did as she was instructed and reached into the hat. She pulled out a pie and handed it to Gloyd. He then proceeded to pound the pie into his cart and pulled a small box out. "What was that about" Vanellope asked. "Vanellope" Gloyd began "I really like you, and I want to know that you'll always be there, Vanellope Von Sweetz will you marry me?" He then pulled the multi-colored rock. Vanellope was ecstatic "yes!" she leaped into arms, took the ring and had a make out session in the car.

The pair got married and now have 2 kids named Gary and Vanessa. They know live together forever.


End file.
